


Ночь в Порту

by WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)



Series: WTF Kings 2021: Визуал от M до E 2021 [4]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Canonical Alternate Universe, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Illustrations, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Single work, WTF Kings 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021
Summary: АУ, в которой Джек волею судьбы оказывается в Порту Независимости.«<…> отыскал известной репутации клуб с морячками и пустился в безумный загул на два дня».(c)
Relationships: Jack Benjamin/Original Male Character
Series: WTF Kings 2021: Визуал от M до E 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185848
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF Kings 2021: Визуал от M до E 2021





	Ночь в Порту

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Порт Независимости](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757275) by [Takishiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro), [WTF_Kings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2020). 



> Иллюстрация к фику [«Порт Независимости»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757275). Разрешение автора получено.
> 
> Исходные материалы: кадры сериала из открытых источников, а также изображения, находящиеся в свободном доступе в сети Интернет.

[ ](https://imgbox.com/Gmj4jdyJ)


End file.
